


Accident on Campus

by Kazza



Category: Original Work
Genre: Omocute, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazza/pseuds/Kazza
Summary: My first semester of college I had a crazy schedule that allowed on a few minutes between two of my classes. Having my classes in buildings on opposite sides of the campus meant there was never time for breaks in between. Having my morning tea then enduring class for a few hours didn't always work out the best.





	Accident on Campus

So this was during my first semester of college. My campus isn’t that big and not too far from my house so I sometimes rode my bike there. I made the very stupid choice of picking a 7 o'clock class and since it takes me about a little under and hour to get to school on my bike I had to leave extremely early. Many mistakes were made that morning. I got up late, left without using the bathroom, got tea before class instead of going to bathroom cause I only had a few minutes and not time for both, and I parked my bike by the front entrance of the school instead of the rack right outside the building I was in. It was a short class, only worth 2 credits, and lasted a little under an hour. I wasn’t really worried, I drank the tea because I was still tired and not fully awake even after the bike ride. All was well at first. I made it until the end of class, then I realized I only have ten minutes between my classes.

My other class is all the way on the other side of campus, up three flights of stairs. Usually if I power walk I can make it in five minutes. I figured I could go to the bathroom there once I got to the building. Only there was no way I was power walking. I wasn’t like on the verge of losing it yet but I had to go pretty bad and walking quickly or running wasn’t happening. I got there like three minutes before class, about to use the bathroom and take the penalty of being late, but then I realized we weren’t in the classroom and instead we were in the computer lab, which was a few buildings over. I was screwed pretty much. I walked as quickly as I could and got there like right before my professor locked the door. If you got locked out he didn’t open it for you for fifteen minutes which I should have just accepted it. Nope. Nope stupid me thought I could make it through a two hour lecture. Absolutely not. I made it about half way until I realized it was not gonna be able to hold it until the end of class. The computer chairs were not forgiving, not to mention how close I was sitting to people. Tapping and shuffling my legs was drawing attention to myself and I couldn’t even focus on my assignment.

I checked the time, trying to work out in my mind how much longer I’d have to wait. A really desperate wave hit me causing me to clench tightly. It was the feeling I got when I was reaching my limit and only had a few minutes to get to a bathroom. We get a penalty if we left early, but I didn’t care. I knew it was a lull between classes so not many people would be walking around yet so I quickly saved all my documents, packed up my stuff, and slipped out the door.

The building I was in was about halfway in between campus. There is a an overpass on the second level of campus which overlooked the courtyard and main entrance. I decided my best bet was to go back downstairs and into the library on the first floor to use the bathroom. Got down the first flight of stairs and realized if I didn’t hold myself I would be in trouble. I took tiny steps down the second flight, holding myself and trying to walk as inconspicuous as I could. Right as I got to the bottom I started to leak. These stairs were outside and I’d have to go in a building, down a hall and to the back of the library to get to the nearest bathroom. I didn’t want to run through the library holding myself so I thought I’d go to the building near the entrance where my bike was instead. At least then I could walk outside and not around as many people.

By the time I made it to the bottom of the steps I knew I’d waited too long. I was wearing galaxy exercise pants,that were mid calf length, and the inside of my thighs were already wet to about my knees. You couldn’t really tell cause of the material of the pants but I could definitely tell because I felt super wet. Instead of trying to go into the building I ducked behind the landing of the staircase, took my backpack and shoes off and just completely let go all over the pavement. It was splashing up at me, loudly hitting the concrete below. The sound was so loud in the enclosed space. When I was done I just slipped my shoes on, made a dash for my bike, and left for the day. Didn’t go to my other class, called out of work, And just went home. Never again did I get a drink before class.


End file.
